Fighting with Dragons
by Sprite's Amusement
Summary: Shiara and Daystar get transported by wizards to a place called the Towers of Doom.... I suck at summaries so just read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello there, I'm Sprite's Amusement. I wrote this three years ago, when i was twelve and not that talented. Keep that in mind when you review so don't flame me about not being very describtive. I know it's not. If you must flame me, flame me with somthing useful. And I'm warning you that i used the word 'dumb' alot. hehe... sorry. Maybe, if i get most of my other things done, i'll fix this story, but for now, it's staying as it is. And review. If you review, i'll post quicker and am more probable to fix whatever you think is wrong with my story. That said, on with the fic.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My life has been everything but boring, but today; it felt like   
I had never done anything fun. I hate it when Kazul   
decided it was cleaning day. It only happened twice a month, but once a lifetime seemed like once too much.   
I wished a distraction would come from the castle. Like maybe a new solution to the dumb spell dumb Daystar and the Sword of the Enchanted Forest put on me. He wanted me to be polite; all I wanted was my magic to work. Well I got my wish, only now I have to be polite to someone and really mean it before I can work a spell.  
Why does a cave need cleaning anyway? And why can't Kazul get some other dragon's princess to do it. Heck, Kazul could even get another dragon to do it. She's the King of the Dragons. But she makes me do it. Just because it's "good for me". But I never get to learn any new spells. The last one I learned was a week ago. And all it was was a spell on how to change a spoon into a fork. Where in the world was I going to use that? Only one time, when I'm low on silverware. But when would I be low on silverware?  
"Princess Shiara, Princess Shiara," a little dragon that helped Kazul a lot ran up to me. It was really young, less than 100 years old so it hadn't decided its sex yet.  
"Stop calling me a princess. I'm not. And what are you running over here for?" This little dragon is always annoying.  
"King Mendanbar and Prince Daystar have sent word that they may have a new solution to the spell and you need you to came to the castle as soon as possible."  
"Ok, tell Kazul I've gone to the castle."  
"Yes Princess."  
"Stop calling me 'princess!'" I hate to be called something I'm not, even if I am being called royalty. "If you must call me something, and not my real name, call me Fire-witch. That's what I am."  
"Note taken Pri-er-Fire-witch." The little dragon looked confused.   
After he had left, I got up to put the buckets away. As I was pouring the remaining water down the drain, it plugged up.  
"Drat! Now I have to fix this." But I had no idea how. "I know!" I said happily. After I go to the dumb castle and try the new dumb idea to get rid of this spell, I'll make Daystar come back and fix this dumb sink. After all he's dragged me trough, he deserves to fix a plugged up sink. I smiled. I knew how much he hated to fix sinks. I made him fix one before.  
I wondered if I should tell the little dragon about this, but nobody went in the kitchen except me. He didn't have to know.   
When I finally got to the castle I was pretty annoyed. First I tripped in the Mountains of Morning and fell part of the way down the trail. Then I tripped on some moss and hit my head on a tree, then fell in a stream. I was not having a good day at all.   
"I'm here!" I yelled when I got into the castle. It had only been a few months since the war with the wizards, so the castle staff did not include a doorman any more. It had a few weeks ago, but he got tired of all the strange things that happen in the Enchanted Forest and ran off to rescue a Princess in the Mountains or Morning (I think he got eaten).   
I stared to go up the stars and Daystar met me halfway.  
"What are you going to do to me now?" I asked.  
"I don't know. Mother came up with this one and she hasn't told me yet."  
"Well, this one might acutely work then if Cimorene came up with it instead of you."  
"Hey," Daystar said, "be nice." He looked offended but I knew he really wasn't. I'm pretty sure he's used to all my insults by now.  
"By the way, after this, I need you to come back to the Mountains of Morning with me."  
"Why?" he asked.  
"The sink is all plugged up again and I need you to fix it."  
Daystar sighed. I knew he would come though. If he wouldn't I could always tell Cimorene. She would make him go. That was "good for him."  
When we got to Mendanbar's study I stopped, but Daystar kept going.  
"Aren't we going in the study?" I asked surprised.  
Daystar stopped and turned around.  
"No. Mother and Father got tired of the gargoyle's complaining, so we'll be working in the Hall."  
I shrugged and walked after him.   
"What are you doing to me now?" I asked when we got there.  
"It's a spell Kazul showed me. Daystar would you go get the sword?" Cimorene said.  
Daystar nodded. He made a waving gesture and disappeared.   
"Show-off," I called after him. He didn't hear, but it's the thought that counts.  
"Cimorene," I complained, "Kazul won't show me any new spells that are interesting or at least useful. The last thing I learned was how to turn a spoon into a fork. When am I going to use that?"  
"Well, Kazul probably doesn't want to teach you anything big because she's afraid that you might get hurt from this spell."   
"So, I went there to learn magic and so far the most I've learned is how boring it is to clean up a cave!"  
"I'll talk to her, ok, and see if she'll let me teach you some things."  
"Thank you!" I said over-joyed.  
My day was getting better. Until Daystar came back right in front of me and made me fall and break a chair.  
"Ow, Daystar! Did you have to do that!"  
"Sorry." He said. "I didn't mean it."  
He didn't sound that convincing. He probably did that because I was making fix the sink.  
"I hate you." I said, not for the first time. He knew I meant it too.  
"Daystar stand here and Shiara, stand here." Cimorene said. When we were in our positions, she told Daystar to put the sword on my shoulder.  
"No way!" I said. "That thing is sharp and Daystar is clumsy."  
"Daystar is not going to trip when he's standing still." Cimorene said.  
"Mother! I am not clumsy." Daystar looked offended and this time I knew he was.  
"Yes you are, now be quiet." I answered for Cimorene. Daystar glared at me, but didn't say anything.  
Cimorene put her had on Daystar's arm and said,  
"Power of water, wind and earth,  
Turn the spell back to its birth.  
Free the fire by the will of the Lord  
By the power of the throne and sword."  
"It didn't work." Daystar said  
"But it had to have worked!" I pleaded, but I knew he was right.  
"Shiara, he's right, it didn't work." Cimorene said.  
I was so mad that I had to try really hard to keep my hair from bursting into flames.  
"Well thanks anyway for trying," I said to Cimorene.  
I started to leave, but remembered I needed Daystar to fix the sink. I turned around and saw him trying to sneak out the other door.  
"Daystar!" I yelled at him.  
He swore. I really knew he didn't want to fix the sink. Or maybe he just didn't want to have to walk to the Mountains of Morning, but I doubted that was it.  
"Hold on," he said. "I need to put this back."  
"Well, use magic." He started to wave his hand, but I stopped him. "Take me too."   
He frowned, but we both ended up in the armory. I guess bringing me was better than being burned later.   
"What sword are you taking this time?" I asked.  
"Mother's," he replied coldly.  
Cimorene's sword was one of Kazul's. It made it impossible for the user to lose, but getting hurt or killed doesn't count. I felt like making a joke, but he was mad at me enough. I didn't like that.  
"Daystar," I said while he was looking for a sheath and belt.  
"What?!" he demanded. I had really gotten him mad.  
"Um… well, I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier. I didn't mean it." There I said it.  
He looked up. "Really?" he asked.  
I nodded. He smiled and went back to looking. When he found what he wanted, he waved his hand and transported us to the edge of the forest. As we left the forest, he shivered from the change. I didn't know why I even cared. We walked in silence and I was glad. I wanted to think. Why had I had to apologize anyway? I realized I didn't want Daystar mad at me. But I had no idea why. And why had I felt so happy when he smiled? I was very confused.  
"There she is!"  
"I told you she went to the castle!"  
I looked up the trail and saw two wizards coming towards us. I glanced at Daystar and saw he was already drawing his sword.  
"Daystar, what is your sword going to do against two wizards throwing spells at us?" I whispered.  
"I don't know. Maybe I can use it to block spells."  
I backed away. They were talking about me and not him. Maybe they would only throw spells at me. Then I felt fire. I stepped forward. That was not ordinary fire. My ankle had gotten burned. I tried not to step on it, but lost my balance and fell into Daystar, knocking him over too.  
Daystar fell just inside of the firewall, but the sword was knocked out of his hand. I landed on top of him, so he couldn't reach the sword. The wizards walked right trough the fire.  
"Well, who's this?"  
"It's the Prince of the Enchanted Forest."  
"This is the perfect was to get back at Cimorene as well as Kazul."  
"Yes, quite our luck."  
"Get off of me." Daystar said in a crushed voice.  
"Don't you think I would have if I could?"  
I tried to move, but my burned ankle was stuck under something. The sword! It had fallen on my ankle.  
"Daystar, the sword is on my ankle."  
"Then move you foot to where I can grab it."  
"My ankle got burned by the fire."  
"But you're a fire-witch. That shouldn't happen."  
"The fire isn't natural!"  
"Precisely." One of the wizards said.  
"How else do expect us to catch a fire-witch?"  
"Yes, really." One of them saw Daystar reaching for the sword.  
"We'll be taking that." He said picking it up.  
He didn't realize that freed me. I rolled over and Daystar jumped up, starting to cast a spell. But the wizard was to fast for him. He stuck the sword into Daystar's side. It went deeper than the wizard wanted it to because of what the sword was. Fortunately he didn't pull the sword out. That would have killed Daystar instantly. Keeping the sword in would just delay the inevitable. Daystar fell, unconscious.  
"No!" I said, surprised at the amount of terror in my voice. I crawled over to him as fast I could with my burned ankle.   
"You! You almost killed him!" I was so mad. I pointed at him and a ribbon of fire shot out of my finger, totally enveloping the wizard that had the sword. He was screaming in pain and suddenly all there was left of him and his staff was a pile of ashes.  
The other wizard looked from the pile of ashes, to me trying to get Daystar's bleeding to stop by pressing on the wound, and back to the ashes.  
"This won't do. No, this won't do at all. But what to do with you? I know! I'll send you there! Nobody lives there! How defiantly awful. You both will never get out alive."  
  
He started to chant and rotate his staff. I tried to protect Daystar by lying on top of him, but it probably wouldn't have helped if the wizard threw something at us. Suddenly everything around us got blurry and then clear, but the setting was totally different.   



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
We were in a forest, but not the Enchanted Forest at all. Everything in the Enchanted Forest feels and looks alive. But here, look alive, but everything felt dead. I looked around and saw some dragons. But they didn't look the same either. They looked like they would rather eat you than as soon a look at you. I looked in the other direction and saw a little cottage. Maybe someone there could help us. If only I could get there. But I couldn't leave Daystar here by himself like this. I'd have to try and move him. But with my ankle I wouldn't have much of a chance to even get up myself. I had no idea what to do and now that I remembered my ankle, it started to hurt. I felt helpless. I laid my head down on Daystar's chest and started to cry. "Who's there?" a voice demanded. I looked up and there was a woman who looked an awful lot like Morwen, only she had gray hair and was at least a couple inches taller. And she was about 16, my age. "Please, can you help us? My friend is hurt and a wizard transported us here. And my ankle is burned." "Are you a fire-witch?" I nodded. "How does a fire-witch get her ankle burned?" "The wizards but an un-natural fire wall around us and I backed into it." The woman looked and Daystar and then back at me. "I'll help you, if you say you were sent here by wizards." "If you work with them, then don't come any closer!" "I would never! I swear by my best broom stick." "I'm sorry." I looked at Daystar and back at the witch. "It's just that we've been having a lot of trouble with the wizards." The witch nodded understandingly and mumbled something. Suddenly we were in the little cottage that I had seen before. "First I'll do something about him and then for your ankle." I nodded. The witch muttered something else and a cloth appeared on a little table. "You can go sit over there and wash your hands. I'll be right back." I limped over to the chair she pointed to and sat down. The witch pressed on Daystars side with the cloth and muttered something else and she and Daystar disappeared. My hands were covered in blood. I put them in the bowl of water beside the chair and wiped them with a towel next to it. Behind me was an open window. I leaned out of it and threw-up. Then I laid back and cried myself to sleep. When I woke up later, the witch was in the kitchen part of the room. "Oh good, your up." She said when I sat up. I tried to remember what had happened and why I wasn't in Kazul's cave. Then it all hit me and I sat back again. "Don't rush yourself. I did something for your ankle." I realized it didn't hurt as much as it had. "Is he ok?" I asked. "Eat this." She gave me a meat and vegetable pastry and some fudge. "Well is he ok?" She sighed. "Not really. It's a fifty-fifty chance that he'll make it. I think I got there just in time but I may have been too late." My stomach turned. I wasn't hungry any more and I said so. "But you should eat." "I want to see him." "What's you name?" "I'm Shiara and he's Daystar." "I'm Wren. Shiara, I'm not sure what happened, but I know it was bad and that you really care about him. Maybe your presence will help." I stood up as best I could and Wren started walking down the little hall at the other side of the room. I had to use the wall to support myself for part of the way. Wren stopped at a door. "Don't be surprised if he looks bad. And talk to him. It might not help, but it can't hurt." She opened the door and shut it after I walked in. Obviously she knew I'd want to be alone. Next to Daystar's bed was a chair. The sword was wiped clean and propped up on the wall on the other side of the room. There was a window seat on the other side of the bed. I went over to the chair next to the bed and sat down. Even with Wren's warning, I was surprised by what I saw. Daystar looked really pale and the bandage was blood soaked. I didn't know what to say. But suddenly I did when I put my hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Daystar. This is all my fault. If I hadn't have complained and helped you instead, the wizard wouldn't have taken the sword and stabbed you." I started to cry again. "If I hadn't made you come fix the sink, you wouldn't have even been there. I'm so sorry." I laid my head down and cried. Daystar groaned. I looked up and he was starting to wake up. I knew I should go get Wren, but I didn't want to leave. "Daystar, are you ok?" "Yes." He tried to get up, but couldn't and fell back. "No. Where are we?" "We're at a witch named Wren's house, but as to the general area, I have no idea." "What happened?" I started crying again. "Daystar, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. That dumb wizard stabbed you with the sword and then he transported us here and… and… and…" I just couldn't talk any more. I laid my head on him and cried again. I felt his hand on my head. "It's ok It wasn't your fault." That just made me cry more. He was the one that was hurt and he was trying to make me feel better. I should be helping him, not crying. But I just couldn't help it and ended up crying myself to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Iee!! Lost the disk this story was saved on for a bit, but now that I've found it again, here's the next part. Enjoy~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When I woke up Daystar was asleep. I when to find Wren.  
"Wren!" I called.  
"In here Shiara."  
I walked into the kitchen. My ankle didn't hurt very much at all.   
"Daystar woke up." I said.  
"I know. He'll be just fine in a few days."  
I smiled. "Do you have a magic mirror?"   
"Yes. Here I'll show you to it. You can call almost every where on it."   
"Even the Enchanted Forest and the Mountains of Morning?"  
"Why do you need to call that far?"  
"That far?"  
"Of course, it's hundreds of miles away."  
I staggered.  
"What's wrong?"  
"That's where were from."  
"Oh."  
"Daystar is not going to like this."  
"Here it is. Just say 'Magic Mirror on the wall, let me place a call. Then say who you want to call.  
"Thanks."  
"Just call me if you need help."  
"Magic Mirror on the wall, let me place a call. The King of the Enchanted Forest."  
"Hello. What do you want?" The gargoyle answered.  
"Is Cimorene or Mendanbar there?"  
"They can't talk to you, they're looking for their son."  
"He's with me. Let me talk to one of them."  
"Fine." The mirror's image of the gargoyle faded to an image of Cimorene.  
"I don't have time for this!" Cimorene was yelling at the gargoyle. "Oh Shiara! Can this wait?"  
"No. Daystar and I got attacked by wizards and we got transported here, where-ever here is and now we have no idea how to get back." I said a little to quickly, but it kept Cimorene on the line.  
"Daystar's with you! Can I talk to him?"  
"Um… No…" then I explained all about the wizards and Wren. I left out the part about what I said to Daystar because she didn't have to know that and I didn't want her too either.  
"Oh dear." Cimorene said when I finished. "Do you have any idea where you are?"  
"Hundreds of miles away from the Enchanted Forest with no way to get back, and not very nice looking dragons."  
"Why don't you call Kazul. She might know where you are from the description. But have the witch, Wren, with you. She could help."  
"Ok I'll call you again soon."  
"As soon as he can, would you have Daystar call me?"  
"Sure. Bye."  
"Good-bye, and be careful."  
The image faded. I called Wren and had her come in for the next call.  
"Magic Mirror on the wall, let me place a call. King of Dragons."  
"You know the King of Dragons?" Wren said.  
"I'm sort of her Princess."  
"But the he doesn't have a princess."  
"Hold the call," I said to the mirror. "What do you mean 'he?'"  
"The King of Dragon's is always a male. Didn't you know that?"  
"But the King of Dragons can be either one, and knows she's female. She lives in the Mountains of Morning."  
"No. He lives in the Towers of Doom."  
"Are there more than one King of Dragons?"  
"I don't know."   
"There has to be, because we a talking about two different dragons."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I think so. Let's find out. Magic Mirror on the wall, let me place a call. Kazul, King of the dragons."  
The mirror showed an image of Kazul, but only her head would fit.  
"That is not the King of the Dragons." Wren said.  
"Kazul, are there more than one King of the Dragons? One for each area or something like that."  
"Yes. Of course. One dragon couldn't rule the all the dragons all around the earth. Why?"  
"Who's the ruler in the Towers of Doom?"  
"You don't want to know about them. They are the cruelest dragons ever know. They hate most humans and most everything else to. The only reason they keep princesses is to eat them."  
"Well… that's sort of where we are."  
Kazul looked surprised. And angry. I'm sure that she would have blown a fireball if she didn't have more control.  
"How in the world did you get there?"  
So I explained about the wizards and Wren and calling Cimorene.  
"Wizards? What are wizards doing back in the Mountains of Morning? They know they've been banned. I'd like to eat that other one." Kazul said when I finished.  
"But do you have any idea where we are?"  
"Of course I do. Wren, do you have problems with wizards there to?"  
"Well, yes, we do."  
"Fine. I'll call the King of Dragons there and let him know I'm coming."  
"Bring Nightwitch." I added hastily.  
"Oh sure. And next time you call the castle, tell them I've left for the Towers of Doom. I'll bring Morwen and Cimorene too. They'll be able to help."  
"Ok. Be quick."  
""Of course."  
"Wait!" said a new little voice.  
"Nightwitch."  
"Where are you?"  
"Somewhere near the Towers of Doom."  
"I want to come."  
"You are, kitten, you're going with Kazul."  
"No."  
Nightwitch's image faded into a real kitten as she jumped through the mirror. I knew better than to ask how she did it. She would never tell me anyway. I picked her up and started walking back to Daystars room. Wren stopped me.  
"If you're a dragon's princess, why do you spend your time with a commoner?"  
"Well I'm not exactly a princess and he's definitely not a commoner."   
"Well."  
I set Nightwitch down and turned around. This was a question that I really didn't want to answer. Then she would turn the original question around and I would have to explain everything that happened before. Well she didn't have to know everything.  
"I'm just the commoner and Daystar is Prince of the Enchanted Forest."  
She turned the question around on me. I didn't want to tell her any of my past, so I just told her to leave me alone.   
I walked into Daystar's room. He was still asleep. I was glad. I needed to think. I didn't know why Daystar still stayed around me.  
Was it just because of the spell that was all his fault? Or was it something else? But what?  
I sat down on the window seat and thought about it. Did he feel guilty? If he did, did that mean after it was off, he wouldn't want anything to do with me? Why did I care anyway? It was like I knew something before, but then I forgot it and was trying to remember it again, but couldn't. But I never knew it in the first place.  
Daystar woke up again when I was still stuck in my thoughts. I was glad for the distraction. He looked at me.  
"Hi." I said.  
"Hi."  
"Your parents are worried about you." I realized that everyone was worried about him being gone and no one had even the slightest care that I was gone too.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Yeah right."  
"Daystar, why do you waste you time on me?"  
He frowned and tried to sit up. He couldn't do it and sank back down.  
"I don't waste my time when I'm with you. You're my friend."  
That's not the answer you wanted cried a little voice inside my head. Then what did I want? I had no idea. Why wasn't that good enough for me? I searched his face, but I still couldn't tell what I wanted. I felt like crying again. I must have looked like it too.  
"Come here."  
I walked over to him and kneeled by the bed and cried. As he held me, I cried myself to sleep again. I seemed to do that a lot now. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

When I woke up this time, Daystar was still awake.

"Better now?"

Daystar asked the dumbest questions. Of course I was not better. That was the third time I cried myself to sleep. W ell maybe I was a little better. But for some odd reason I didn't want Daystar to worry about me.

"Yes."

I went over to sit on the window seat. Nightwitch followed me.

"You aren't better, are you?" Nightwitch said. It was a statement not a question, so I didn't to answer. And because only witches can understand their cats, I didn't have to worry about Daystar hearing.

"You don't like her, do you?"

"Of course I like my cat."

He meant Wren. I knew that, but didn't want to tell him I didn't like her after all she had done. Daystar sighed.

"I know you like your cat. I was talking about Wren."

"No, I don't like her, if you must know. She's too nosey."

Daystar didn't say anything. I didn't say anything else. We just sat there in awkward silence. I didn't mind. What did I want Daystar to be if not my friend. Isn't that what I thought of him? He was clumsy, but he had almost always been nice to me. Actually, I couldn't remember a time when he wasn't nice.

Why was my mind confusing me? But was that little voice my head. _No, it told me,__ I'm your heart._

"Shiara." Nightwitch said.

"What?" I asked, not wanting to be interrupted.

Daystar looked at me like I was crazy and talking to myself. I pointed at the cat. I guess he understood because he nodded, but still looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are there dragons here?" she asked.

"Uh… yeah. Why?"

"Well there are a whole lot outside. And they don't sound happy."

"What!? We have to get out of here!"

"What is it?" Daystar asked. I remembered he couldn't understand Nightwitch.

"There are a lot of dragons outside who aren't here for a ball. Wren! We have to get out of here!"

Wren came running in.

"Why?"

"Dragons."

"Oh. That's not good. Kazul called and said that they were very angry about you being here and that we should ovoid them as best we can."

"Then we better get out of here. Help me carry him."

Wren began to mutter something, but I clasped my hand over her mouth. 

"No spells!" I hissed, "They can feel magic." 

Wren and I half-dragged half-carried Daystar out of the room. Before we left I grabbed the sword. I knew we were going to need it. 

"Do you have a back door?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound as scared as I was. I didn't want to run into any of the dragons I had seen before. 

"Yeah. Let me lead." 

When we were about fifty feet away from the cottage, it erupted into flames. Hopefully they hadn't searched the house before they burned it. When they headed back, it was obvious they didn't. 

"Good." I said after we stopped to take a break. 

"Good! Good! You think that's 'Good?' They just torched my house!" Wren exploded. 

"No, that's not what's good. What's good is, now they think we're dead. That will prove to be an advantage because they wouldn't look for us." I couldn't believe she didn't get that. 

Wren just shook her head and walked away to be by herself. 

"You could be a little nicer couldn't you?" Daystar said when I turned around. 

"What? You know I'm right." 

"Yeah, but that was here house that just got destroyed." 

"Sor-ry." I said sarcastically. 

Daystar just shook his head and tried to fall asleep. I sat down on a stump close to him. Nightwitch came over to sit on my lap. I felt like talking to someone. 

"Nightwitch, do you think I'm mean?" 

"No, of course not. Wren just isn't nice." 

"But she helped us before." 

"Probably she has a crush on Daystar, just like you." Nightwitch answered matter-of-factly. 

"What!?" I practically screamed. Very loud. A bird flew away. And I woke Daystar up. 

"What is it now?" 

"Um… nothing." I knew I was blushing. 

Daystar sighed. 

"We better move now." 

"Right." I said and shoved Nightwitch off my lap. 

"Hey!" She said. 

"You deserved it. And I do not." 

"So you don't, but that's no reason to go pushing me around." 

"You don't what?" Daystar could understand me. 

"Just a lie Nightwitch said about me." I wondered if was much of a lie or if she was right. I didn't have much time. Daystar didn't need both Wren and me to help him, so I was stuck with helping him. I really didn't mind. 

"Wren you better carry the sword." I said. 

"Sure." She was still mad at me, but this time I didn't care at all. 

As I handed the sword to Wren, it brushed my burned ankle. Hard. My ankle gave way and I feel on top of Daystar, just missing Nightwitch. 

"Ow." 

"Be more careful," Wren said as she took the sword and helped me up. 

After we got underway, I started thinking about what Nightwitch said to me. Did I have a crush on Daystar? Some part of me screamed yes, but the no that came from the rest of me almost completely covered it. But it was still there. But how could I have a crush on Daystar? He was just my clumsy dumb friend and that was all. 

"Daystar, do you think I'm mean?" 

"No. Where did you get that idea?" 

"From what you told me earlier." 

"You're not mean. Maybe a little inconsiderate sometimes, but never mean." 

I smiled. I felt better. I didn't know why. But with so many whys in my life, that was just another one of them. Most of them, I realized, revolved around one thing. I just couldn't thing of what it was. Another thing I needed to remember, only couldn't. But this one was the same as the other one. But what was that? 

"Can we stop?" Daystar asked. I realized he was breathing really heavy. 

"Hold on. Wren! Stop! Daystar needs a break!" 

When we stopped, it wasn't very comfortable. There were trees every where. And broken branches. Daystar fell asleep again and Wren climbed a tree to see where we were going. I sat down and looked at my burned ankle. 

It wasn't much better than it was before and it was starting to swell where the sword had hit it. I realized that I had been leaning on Daystar more than he had been on me. Actually, I hadn't helped him at all, he had been helping me. And I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice. 

After Daystar had sleep enough we started to leave again. 

"Shiara, I don't need any help this time." 

I nodded. I thought I didn't need help either, but as soon as I got up my ankle gave out again. 

"Ahhgg!" 

"Shiara, are you ok?" Daystar was immediately at my side. Wren just stood there looking bored. I suddenly didn't trust her with the sword. Not at all. 

"Daystar, maybe you should take the sword, just in case we get in trouble or something." I added so he wouldn't be suspicious. 

"Ok. Wren, I can take the sword back now." 

Wren scowled at me, but gave it back anyway. Wren did not like me. I bet she liked the fact that Daystar listened to me even less. Daystar helped me up and made me let him help me. I didn't argue. My ankle really hurt. And I didn't think what Wren did help much. Wren 'accidentally' stubbed her toe so she'd slow down. 

I wanted to talk to Daystar, but with her there, I couldn't. And then my head felt fuzzy. I laid my head on Daystar's shoulder and concentrated on walking. They were talking about something, but I couldn't tell what it was. Then my head got even fuzzier… 

When I woke up Daystar was standing over me dripping water on my forehead. My mouth felt dry and I had a bad headache. I tried to sit up, but Daystar made me lay back down. 

"Water." I said. 

Daystar gave me something to drink. I began to feel a little better. 

"Are you ready to go?" Daystar asked. 

"I guess." 

I wouldn't have to do much but limp. As long as I didn't get another fuzzy head. I laid my head on Daystar's shoulder again and closed my eyes, but this time I listened to their conversation. All they talked about was what the different dragons were like. At least Wren didn't mislead Daystar about that. She said they were horrible creatures and that all they did was cause destruction. 

Soon we stopped for lunch on a grass hill. Below it was a little stream where we got some fresh water. I wasn't very hungry and ate only a little, but Daystar and Wren ate a lot. 

They seemed perfect for each other. Dumb, clumsy, and pigs. I didn't like thinking of Daystar and Wren together. Why? Daystar wasn't mean, like Wren. No, that wasn't it. My mind felt like it was about to snap into place, but suddenly I felt awful. I limped down to the stream and threw-up. 

I dunked my head into the water and laid down on the bank. I heard Daystar come down the hill after me. He didn't say anything, but just sat down with his back against the hill. I crawled over and put my head on his lap. He stoked my hair and I slowly started to fall asleep. Just before I fell asleep, the little voice told me I knew. I'd tell him when I woke up. If he was still there. But I knew he would be. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I woke up, I remember exactly what had happened before. 

"Are you ok?" Daystar asked. 

I nodded. I stood up, pulling Daystar with me. 

"I love you." I said. 

Then before he could say anything, I kissed him. He put his arms around me and kissed me back. 

"I love you too." He said when we finally pulled away. 

"How long have you been waiting for me to do that?" 

"Remember when you got turned into a statue by that evil fire-witch?" 

"Don't remind me." 

"I didn't really hate the fact that I had to kiss you to turn you back." 

"You've waited all this time? Why?" 

Daystar shrugged. "I guess that I didn't want to risk losing you." 

"What do you mean?" 

"If I had told you how I felt, you would have felt uncomfortable around me, so I waited for you to make the first move. When you thought I was just a friend, I could live with it. But seeing you only when you had to come, I couldn't." 

I laid my head down on his shoulder and said, "You have me forever now." 

"Me too." 

We just stood there like that for what was probably a long time, but it felt very short. 

"More dragon's!" Wren called from on the hill and an down to where we were. 

Daystar crept up the hill to see where they were. But instead of drawing his sword and coming back down, he stood up and waved. 

"It's Kazul." He called down. 

Wren ran up the hill to see. I tried to climb up, but my ankle was too painful. Daystar came down and helped me up. 

"Shiara, hasn't you're ankle healed yet?" Morwen asked when she saw Daystar needed to help me up the hill. 

"No, it just got worse when Daystar's dumb sword bumped into it." 

Morwen's eyebrows rose in surprise when I didn't call Daystar dumb, just his sword, but she didn't say anything. But she did say something when I grabbed Daystar's hand and he followed Morwen and me after she helped me to a spot away from everyone else so she could do something about my ankle. 

"So you finally told her?" Morwen said to Daystar after she sat me down. 

Daystar just smiled. I looked from him to Morwen and back to him. 

"Wait." I said, "Did everybody except me know that Daystar was in love with me?" 

"Just about." Morwen said. "I don't think Telemain knew, or Willin, or the gargoyle." 

"Well at least I'm not the last one to know." I really wasn't all that mad. 

Everyone that came with Kazul were: Morwen, Cimorene, Mendanbar, Telemain, and about twenty other dragons. And somehow everyone found out about Daystar and me. 

"Shiara, Daystar, we think that we may have finally found a way to get rid of the spell." Cimorene said. She handed Daystar the Sword of the Enchanted Forest and whispered something in his ear. 

"Now both of you hold the hilt, like you did before." 

I gently touched the hilt of the sword, not wanting to get bit like I was before. Nothing happened.

"Nothing happened." I said. 

"Of course. Daystar hasn't finished the spell yet." Cimorene answered. 

_"Power of water, wind, and earth, _

_Turn the spell back to its birth. _

_Free the fire by the love of the Lord, _

_By the power of the throne and sword." _

Then Daystar leaned over and kissed me. I felt the sword bite me again. He must have felt it too, because he stopped kissing me and we both dropped the sword. He stepped around it and started kissing me again.

I wanted to see if the spell had really gone away. But that could wait. When we finally separated, I pointed at a clump of trees that no one was near. A ribbon of fire shot out of my finger. It erupted in flames. Then, before I could say anything to anyone, I pointed at another little clump of trees and they erupted in flame too.

"It worked!" I yelled and hugged Daystar.

"What is the meaning of this!?" a very angry voice said.

I let go and looked at it. A dwarf came out of the little area I burned, coming straight at me.

"What do you think you are doing? Burning up areas where people are trying to sleep? Why, your almost as bad as the dragons!"

"Well," I answered calmly, "it's a little hard not to act like them when you're constantly around them and a fire-witch."

The dwarf looked around him. The dragons had slowly encircled him while he had been yelling at me. I thought it was a little hard not to notice twenty dragons.

"Well… I'll just be going now." He started to walk to the space between Daystar and me.

"No, you won't." Daystar said picking up the sword.

The dwarf swallowed. "Like you said." He said, eyeing the sword.

"Do you know the lay-out of the land?" Kazul asked.

The dwarf jumped. He forgot about the dragons. But before he could answer, another voice jumped in.

"If he doesn't can I eat him? Dwarfs taste good." It was the little dragon we traveled with before.

"He really wanted to come." Kazul explained. "No you can not eat him."

The dwarf had been trying to sneak away again. I pointed in front of him and the place in front of him exploded into flames. He jumped and came running back.

Everybody looked at me. I just shrugged and smiled.

"Of course, I now every place around here." The dwarf volunteered.

"Good. Cimorene will explain on the way." Kazul said to us. Then to Cimorene, "We'll get ready here, you bring it back."

Cimorene nodded.

"We need to get to the Towers of Doom."

"Towers of Doom!?" the dwarf said in a shaky voice.

"Yes, and you'll take us there unless you want to be a fried dragon snack."

"Of course."

"Wait for me!" The little dragon said. "Kazul said I could come. To protect you."

Everybody had to help from laughing. We had me, A fire-witch, two other witches, two swords with well-practiced user, and two magicians. And we need a little dragon to keep us safe.

"Daystar, give me your sword. No the other one." Cimorene said when Daystar started giving her the sword of the Enchanted Forest.

"But won't Father need this one?"

"He's not coming, you are."

"Oh." Minus one magician.

"What did the dragons do?" I asked.

"They stole the Collins Stone."

Daystar and I stopped and Morwen and Wren ran into us. The Collins Stone was what the dragons, our dragons used to find the next King. If we lost it, and something happened to Kazul, a new King couldn't be found and there'd be turmoil.

"And now we have to get it back." Morwen said. "Hurry up."

"How are we going to get it back?" Daystar asked.

"You two."

"What?" This and we both stopped again time Wren and Telemain ran into us.

"Stop stopping do fast!" Wren complained.

I felt like telling her to shut-up, but I made her trip instead.

"You two are going to sneak into the Towers of Doom, grab the Collins Stone and sneak back out. If you need to use the sword or your magic, do it as unnoticeable as possible. We will provide a big distraction."

"But why do we have to do it?" I complained.

"Because you're the only ones who they think are dead."

"But they don't know about any of you."

"Yes they do. They saw us when they stole the stone."

"Can I come too?" The little dragon asked.

"No." Morwen said firmly. "Your too big and they know about you."

The little dragon sulked.

"But I want to go!"

"Be quiet. You'll get to eat wizards."

"Wizards?" I asked, but this time I didn't stop.

"Wizards! Yum!" the little dragon looked pleased.

"Yes, wizards. We think that they are in an alliance with the dragons here, and that's why the dragons don't want us around."

"Because we melt wizards?" Daystar asked.

"No, because the wizards tell them what to do. The dragons here are very primitive and need someone to lead them. The normal dragons look to the king, but unfortunately he is dumb too, so he went searching for a new leader. He found the wizards and they have been using their new power to destroy anything that gets in their way. Only we don't know what they are doing. If you could, we'd like you to find out."

"So first we find the stone, then we get it out and if it's possible, find out what they're doing." Daystar said.

Morwen nodded. Daystar and I let everybody pass us so we could talk about what we had to do.

"Do you really want to do this?" I asked.

"We don't really have a choice."

"I know." I didn't like having to sneak by wizards _and dragons, but Morwen had said that the dragons were not very smart and wizards could be easily taken care of. And I would be with Daystar plus I had my magic back without having to be polite. I sighed._

"It'll be alright." Daystar said. "I mean, how hard can it be to foil a few dumb wizards."

"I guess." I laid me head on Daystar's shoulder. He was tense. I knew he didn't like this any more than me.

"You're tense." I said.

"So are you."

"I just don't like this."

"And you think I do? Why are you afraid anyway? Your immune to fire and to most spells the wizards can throw at you."

"Your not." I was more worried about him than I was about me.

Daystar started to answer, but Morwen interrupted.

"We're stopping here for the night. Tomorrow we'll get there and wait till evening to attack."

We nodded. I followed Daystar over to a little cleaning out of hearing distance form everyone else. The little dragon blew on a bunch of branches and started a fire, looking pleased with itself.

I pointed at a few fallen twigs and a little fire started.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." Daystar said. I believed him because he sounded convincing and I wanted too.

"I'm not immune to everything." I said, trying to lighten the mood. "What if a dragon ate me?"

Daystar laughed. "Like you'd let it get close enough."

I smiled and curled up next to him. I shivered.

"Cold?" Daystar asked and hugged me closer.

"Not anymore." I answered and fell asleep.


End file.
